Tainted Angel
by hufflepuffxx
Summary: It's been a long time since anyone has even mentioned the Second Wizarding War. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and the others all of children now and they all go to Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron's daughter, Heaven, is in her fourth year and just discovering all of her teenage firsts. But, as much as she's warned by family and friends, her first love is against everything she knows.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

_**Quick Author's Note, Please Read : I do not own any characters from the "Harry Potter" series, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. I am aware that in the book/movie Ron and Hermione only have Hugo and Rose, but in this story, they will have another daughter, one year younger that Rose. So, please, no hate saying that there's only Rose and Hugo. Quite a lot of these characters will be made up. If I have any mistakes (grammar/events/info/spells/characters) please, please, PLEASE tell me. Thanks!**_

**Prologue**

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

**September 1st**

The Great Hall was nearly silent as the first years walked in, the only sounds were the whispering of the other students. Professor McGonagall was now Headmistress and Professor Longbottom was Headmaster of Gryffindor. The five Weasley's currently at Hogwarts (Rose, Fred, Roxanne, Molly and Lucy) were all sat at the Gryffindor table, giving the newest Weasley to Hogwarts, Heaven, encouraging smiles. Beside Heaven a young girl with short blue-black hair and caramel skin walked beside her, animatedly talking about being in Hufflepuff.

"Quiet down everyone!" Professor Longbottom said, the scroll of names in his hand.

Almost instantly everyone's mouths shut tight. The sorting hat sat on the stool and sang a song, like it did every year. Once the song was over, Professor Longbottom began reading off names and nervous students were given their houses.

"Longbottom, Nebula," Professor Longbottom called out. A young girl nervously walked up, her long, wavy blonde hair was tied into a loose ponytail, which was laid over her left shoulder. She looked up at her father, their eyes were the exact same. Professor Longbottom placed the hat over Nebula's head.

The sorting hat contemplated between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Finally the hat decided with a shout, "GRYFFINDOR!" Claps and cheers came from the older Gryffindor students. Nebula smiled at her father and jumped off the stool, skipping over to the Gryffindor table, where she sat next to James Potter.

Seven students later, the professor called out, "Weasley, Heaven."

Heaven walked up and sat on the stool, the hat was placed on her head. It whispered things to her, and she whispered back. Finally, she was sorted into her new house. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted. The Weasley's and Potter's gave her confused looks. One worried look came from her sister, Rose. Reluctantly, Heaven left to sit at the end of the Slytherin table.

Headmistress McGonagall stood and smiled, saying "Let the feast begin!"

Food appeared on all of the tables, the loud chattering filled the hall. Heaven sat alone, worried about what her mum and dad would think. A girl got up and sat next to her. Her shiny purple-black hair was cut in a bob with bangs, her eyes were violet eyes were brought out by her pale skin, her lips were a few shades darker than her skin, but still very light.

"Hi! I'm Titiana Barbey, and you are?" she asked, a bright smile on her face.

"I'm Heaven Weasley," Heaven replied with a returning smile.

The two girls chatted and laughed while eating their dinner. That night, Heaven didn't stop at the Gryffindor Common Room to see her family, but instead stayed with Titiana. She learned that Titiana was a Muggle-born, her aunt was a witch, though. The two witches bonded in the dorm room they shared.

* * *

**Chapter One : HERE I AM**

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

**Monday, September 27**

Heaven followed her sister into the Great Hall and sat next to her at the Gryffindor table. Rose was chatting with Albus and James, they were talking about Quidditch try outs on Friday. James was team captain and seeker and Albus was a beater. Rose was the announcer.

As interesting as the conversation seemed to Heaven, her eyes couldn't help but turn to look at the Slytherin table where Scorpius Malfoy sat with his friends. He smirked at something Tinebry Zabini said. A small part of her mind wondered why it was Tinebry could make Scorpius' eyes light up a little. She had long dark hair that ran to her waist line (like her mother, Pansy), along with the pug-face Pansy once had, her eyes were dark and hid her emotions (much like her father, Blaise), her skin was a soft chocolate color, bringing out the green in her uniform. Ferox Nott leaned across the table and whispered something to Scorpio, causing his grey eyes to glance up, catching Heaven's. As much as she tried, she couldn't look away, his gaze and smirk ensnared her in their trap.

Nebula Longbottom elbowed Heaven in the side. Heaven snapped out of it and looked over at her friend with a confused look. Nebula resembled Luna quite a lot. She had Luna's light blonde hair with waves, which was cut just below her shoulders. It seemed like she was looking right at a younger Luna. But, she had Neville's hazel-brown eyes, his love for herbology and his strong-willed heart.

"Why you staring at Malfoy like that?" Nebula whispered. "Don't want the others catching you."

Heaven blinked at few times, then whispered back, "Oh, sorry. I must've been off in space."

Nebula nodded, returning to her dinner. Heaven made extra sure not to look up at the Slytherin table.

Later than evening, shortly before curfew, Heaven lay on the ground in a clearing where the thestrals were kept. Her eyelids covered her beautiful eyes; the outer edges of her irises were dark grey, fading into sky blue, then to a fiery rouge, amber-brown flecks circling her pupils. Her blood red lips were curved into a smile, showing the dimples half way between her jawline and the edge of her lips. Tight, chaotic, carmine curls served as a pillow, the longest of them reached her hips. She wore a black wool sweater, a gold and red scarf looped around her neck, a grey pleated skirt matched with black knee socks and no shoes on her feet. Her wand lay beside her, her hands placed just above her belly-button.

The platinum-blonde haired boy pushed back the hair that fell over his grey eyes. His skin was a soft porcelain color, something that came with his family line. He wore his Quidditch uniform; brown pads on his arms and shins, grey trousers, green shirt with a wide white stripe around the middle, and a green cloak with a two thin silver stripes on the sides. He sat next to her unnoticed.

Heaven's eyes suddenly opened and she jolted up, spinning and landed cross legged facing him. His grey eyes brightened for half a second, then darkened to their usual shade. His classic smirk crept onto his lips, the smirk that so closely resembled the smirk Hermione described as Draco's.

"Really, Weaselbee, staring is rude," he teasingly commented.

She averted her gaze quickly, the curls fell over her face to cover her flushed face. His smirk grew, along with the realization of the power he held over her.

Heaven quickly got to her feet, hands defiantly placed on her hips. "Staring or not, I'm not an egoistic loathsome cockroach!" her voice raised louder than she'd ever raised it at anyone.

Scorpius made three loud click sounds with his tongue, "Feisty."

Heaven turned on her heels, stomping away from Scorpius. Scorpius picked himself off the ground and hurried to catch up with her. She didn't acknowledge him until they were neared the doors.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she growled as they entered Hogwarts. Her voice carried quite loudly.

Just as his mouth opened to say something, Heaven spotted Mrs. Norris and grabbed Scopius' hand, hurriedly dragged him back to the Slytherin common room before Mr. Filch could catch them out of bed at this hour.

Once in the common room, Heaven went straight to her room, where, thankfully, Titiana was sound asleep. Heaven fell into a restless sleep, tossing and turning all night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't actually know if I'm right about anything to do with Herbology OR Alihotsy, so please, feel free to correct me on any of it. :)**

**Chapter Two: IT'S WRONG**

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_**

**Wednesday, September 28th**

Heaven stood between Titiana and Nebula, chattering quietly in their Herbology class. Professor Longbottom made a few rounds around the greenhouse every so often. The three girls were slowly working with the Alihotsy, being very careful not to touch it with their skin.

"Why'd you come in so late the other night?" Titiana asked suddenly, not doing too much work at the moment.

"Out in the woods, lost track of time. It's no big deal, T," Heaven replied, her voice slow as she concentrated on the plant.

"I heard Nott say Malfoy was out late, too," Titiana said, clearly implying that Heaven had been out late with Scorpius.

Heaven moved about a foot away from her work in a huff, "I was _not _out with," Heaven cut herself off with a sudden scream. She'd crossed her arms under her bosom while talking, her gloved hands latching onto her arms. The moment the traces of Alihotsy touched her skin turned a series of colors quite fast; blue, purple, pink, orange, red. While her skin color made its way to red, she felt as if she'd gotten frostbite suddenly. It stung heavily. She held her hand away from her body, her eyes shut tight as if that would stop the pain, her screams continued on.

"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted a girl from Ravenclaw.

Heaven's arms shot to her sides and her body fell to the floor with a quiet _thud_. Professor Longbottom awarded 5 points to Ravenclaw for fast thinking and dismissed the class. He picked Heaven up and carried her to the Hospital wing. Once there, he explained everything to Madame Ponfrey.

"You're going to have to un-pertify her and hold her mouth open while I give her the antidote," the old woman explained.

Neville nodded. He performed a spell and her screams awoke. He held her mouth open, her struggling insanely. Madame Pomfrey poured the gooey liquid into Heaven's mouth; who gagged at the taste. Neville then held her mouth shut until she swallowed. Neville nodded at the nurse and left. The woman smiled softly at Heaven and gave her a sleeping potion so she could rest easily until the pain eased.

* * *

Heaven's eyelids fluttered open half-way, then closed. Her hand was squeezed tighter, the person holding it hopeful she'd awaken. She pushed her eyes all the way open, expecting to see someone like Rose or James, but instead her eyes met another boy. His hair was a soft ginger, freckles scattered his golden beige skin, his eyes were bright blue edges fading to brown. He wore grey trousers with a gold sweater, a red 'F' knitted into the front, presumably made by Molly Weasley.

"Why...What are you doing here?" Heaven croaked out. Her throat felt like it was made of melted marshmallows.

The boy leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the hand he held between his own. Silence held for a moment, then he spoke, soft and light like a wind's whisper, "Because I love you."

Heaven stared at him, slightly dazed; she was sure she'd dreamed up those words.

"I'm being serious, Heaven. And not like, family 'I love you.' I mean, actually fancy-love. If you're not okay with this or something, I'm fine to leave, but I had to tell you. I couldn't stand the way you slept here so _perfectly, _like an angel. I'm sorry," he babbled, getting up and turning to leave.

Heaven reached out and grabbed his forearm, "No! Fred, wait!" Heaven paused, then spoke with a quiet, but sure voice, "I think I'm in love with you."

Fred stared at her, "Are you being serious?"

Heaven nodded. She watched his gaze carefully. "Meet me at the kitchen door tonight at eleven?"

Fred nodded, a little smirk crept onto his face. He turned and left, only for Nebula, Titiana, Rose and James to walk in. Heaven gave them a small smile. The four took seats around her.

"How you feeling?" Rose asked.

"Fine. Good, actually," Heaven answered, her smile growing. James shot her an odd look.

"Guess what?" Nebula grinned. Heaven looked at her. "You get out today!"

"Oh, yeah. That's awesome."

Titiana placed some notes on the side table, "Brought you these."

"We need to get going. C'mon Nebula. Titiana," Rose said, shooting each girl a look. They seemed to get it and left with Rose, leaving James and Heaven alone.

"What happened with you and Fred?" James asked as soon as they were gone.

"Nothing. He was just stopping by to ask me how I was feeling for Uncle George," Heaven smoothly lied.

James nodded, "That's all?"

Heaven nodded, "Yes. Absolutely."

"You know you can tell me anything. No matter what. Right?" James asked, getting up.

"I know," Heaven replied, giving him a soft smile.

James turned and walked out of the room, leaving Heaven alone. She signed out of the hospital wing, collected her things and heading into her room. She laid down on her bed and picked up the book she was working through;_ Tarnished Gold_ by Muggle author, Virginia Andrews.

* * *

Heaven scurried along the halls, watching for any sign of life, stealing away to the kitchen door. She stood there waiting for about fifteen minutes before Fred finally showed up, planting a warm kiss on her cheek.

"What's the plan tonight, missy?" Fred asked, staring down at her.

"I was thinking a late night snack, and that's all I got," Heaven suggested.

"Sounds fine to me," he said, taking her hand and leading into the kitchens.

A small house elf with large green eyes got them some candy. Heaven thanks the house elf and pulled a single candy from the plate. The two sat in comfortable silence.

"How long?" Heaven suddenly asked.

"What? Oh..." Fred trailed off, the table catching his attention. "Two years."

"The-that long?" Heaven asked, taken aback. He'd liked her for that long.

"What about you?"

Heaven closed her eyes, a genuine smile on her face, "Remember that night at the Burrow? We were all dancing and goofing around, just after Victoire and Teddy got married. You left to go change your clothing, and came back in those purple-black dress robes. And when I looked up and saw you...it was like, I didn't know you. You looked so different, so much...older. It's like in that moment, you weren't the little kid messing around in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the kid who played pranks on everyone and was always in trouble. In a second, you were suddenly so grown up, so handsome. I tried to put the feelings away, into the back of my mind. I mean, your family. I'm not supposed to like family like that, but I couldn't help it. That's when I fell in love with you."

Fred stared at her, amazed. She looked up at him, smiling. he leaned up over the table and placed a soft kiss on Heaven; right on her lips. When he pulled back, Heaven was completely out of it.

A sudden clash startled both teenagers.

"No one's in here. Fel was just cleaning up late. Fel promises!" the green-eyed house elf pleaded with an unknown thing.

"Nonsense. Someone else is in here. Who is it?!" a deep voice shouted at the elf.

"Hurry," Fred whispered, grabbing Heaven's hand and quietly pulling her out of the kitchen and leading her to the door to the Slytherin common room.

"Night," Heaven whispered, kissing Fred softly.

"Good night."

Heaven entered the common room and slipped into her room unnoticed. Fred left and snuck into his room where he happily fell asleep.

**Another Author's Note, PLEASE READ! There is going to be a sort of cousin/cousin relationship. If you don't like that, please, don't read this. I've grown up with those kind of stories, so they're sort of my style. But, don't say I didn't warn you.**


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

**Chapter Four: CAUGHT IN THE ACT**

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

**Saturday, November 16th**

Heaven rubbed the sleep from her eyes, making to sit up. A heavy lump on her stomach stopped her from sitting up entirely, instead, leaving Heaven to only prop herself up on her elbows. She stared down at the lump holding her down; it was a ball of fur curled up in a ball. It's head was tucking into its tummy, the ears poking up, resembling a German Shepard. It's fluffy saber tail was tucked under its round head. It's body was quite round, a sort of fat oval shape. Short legs extended into soft, padded jaguar paws. Teal, grey, white and purple fur was darkened by the black skin beneath. It's eyelids opened and revealed hypnotizing, shiny pink eyes. It purred, stretching and moved so Heaven could sit up.

"Morning Cherie," Heaven smiled, stroking the beasts fur. She received a purr in return.

The door opened after a soft knock and a first year, Sasha Veleur, walked in, wearing her robes and her brown hair up in a high ponytail. The girl's eyes widened at the sight of the Cogi Vesania curled up on Heaven's bed. You see, Cogi Vesania's have power to force madness upon someone, making them very dangerous creatures.

"I'm sorry. Headmistress asked me to ask you when you were coming by," she asked.

"Thank you Sasha," Heaven rolled out of bed as Sasha left, and began getting ready.

It was a Saturday, the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff Quidditch game was today, so Heaven put on some Muggle jeans, a black sweater and her Gryffindor scarf. She pulled on Muggle sneakers and grabbed Cherie, walking to the entrance to the Headmistress's office, saying the password..

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall," Heaven greeted when she entered the office.

"Good morning, Miss Weasley," the Headmistress returned the greeting, not moving from where she sat behind the desk.

Heaven walked in and set Cherie down, taking a seat in front of her desk.. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I do not usually get involved in the personal lives of students, but I have noticed that you have hung around Fred Weasley quite a lot these last few weeks," Professor McGonagall stated, looking at Heaven.

Heaven smiled a little, shaking her head, "We've just gotten closer these last few weeks."

The old woman nodded, "Be careful. And make sure you keep your Cogi Vesania close, she is quite dangerous."

Heaven nodded and thanked the woman, picking up Cherie in the process. She bade her farewell and left to the Great Hall, where her sister sat with her cousins. Heaven was about to sit next to Rose, but Fred grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the Hall.

"I didn't get a kiss this morning, gorgeous," Fred smirked.

Cherie slipped out of Heaven's arms and left while Heaven leaned up and placed a kiss on Fred's lips. Fred's arms slid around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening their kiss. Just when Heaven's hands lifted and pulled Fred's face closer, someone walked by.

"Fred?! Heaven?!" It was a girl, more specifically, Rose Weasley. Her face was reddened with fury.

Heaven pulled away from Fred and looked down, "Rose, please, I can-"

Rose cut her off with a growl. "You filthy..." Rose snarled, "Mum and Dad are going to hear of this!"

Rose stomped off. Fred looked at her sheepishly, muttering a sorry before he walked down the hall. Tears formed in Heaven's eyes, those unstoppable kind. She began running through the empty halls, going where ever her legs took her. As she turned to run into the library, she smashed into someone. She quickly recovered and looked up at who it was; Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius looked down at the curly-haired girl before him. Her normally bright eyes were dull, mostly grey, and glossed over from the tears. Tear streaks red down her face, her face pale. She was shaking slightly. Instinctively, he grabbed her arms and pulled her to a corner in the library. He sat her down in a chair and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She let out a shaky laugh, "Your asking me if _I'm_ okay?"

He nodded, "Something wrong with that?"

"Of course. You hate me. You hate my sister, you hate my cousins. Your family hates mine. It's been like that forever. You certainly can't care about what's the matter with me. It's just not right."

"Well, maybe it's time to change that. Maybe I do actually care. Maybe I'm not like my dad," Scorpius replied, placing a hand on her upper arm.

Heaven let out a shaky breath, "You're right."

Suddenly, the tears renewed themselves and Heaven broke out into a sobbing mess again, and Scorpius, pulled her into him with a comforting hug. Heaven felt...safe, so she let him hold her until her weeps subsided.

Taking a deep breath, she put trust into her enemy, "Malfoy, promise me you'll be honest when I tell you."

"I promise," Scorpius rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"I'm dating Fred...and...and now Rose hates me. She's going to tell my parents and everyone will hate me!" Heaven mumbled into his chest, a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Do you love him?" Scorpius asked, his face fell a little.

"I think I do. But, I don't know. I've never been in love before, or so much as liked someone. How am I supposed to know?" she asked, pulled away from him enough to look up at him.

Scopius squeezed her slightly. "If you love someone, you'll see them and it'll feel like your heart's going to burst. When your with them, everything around will freeze, time will stop when you kiss. You won't be able to stop thinking about them when they're not around. You'll feel like they're the only person in the world that matters and you won't care what anyone else thinks."

She gave him a half-smile, that dimple appearing, "That's so sweet. I guess you've been in love." Scorpius nodded. "I wish I was."

"You aren't?" he asked, taken aback. As much as he didn't want to believe it, he was sure she loved Fred.

"No. Because, my heart doesn't speed up when I see him. I care more about how mad Rose was then how upset Fred was. I thought I loved him for two months. I wanted to love him because he loved me, so I guess I told myself I was. What do I do?"

Scorpius' steel grey eyes softened, "Tell him. He'll understand, I'm sure he will."

Heaven nodded, and pulled him in for a hug, "Thanks you so much, Scorpius!"

* * *

**Chapter Four: DREAMS ARE WISHES YOUR HEART MAKES**

**_Forbidden Forest, Scotland_**

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_**

**Sunday, November 17th**

_"Heaven, what are you talking about?!" Fred yelled._

_The two were standing in the Forbidden Forest. It was late at night; the air heavy and the sky dark. She stared at him, her face was unforgiving and unfazed. her eyes mostly red now. Fred's face, however, was torn between sadness and anger, his brilliant blue eyes flaring._

"You_ stupid little bitch! How could you! You told me you loved me! You lied! Why would you do that?!" his voice was loud and echoing._

_Heaven stayed calm, not even her voice faltered, "Fred, I'm sorry, I truly am. I thought I loved you, but I don't. It's not the end of the world."_

_"Not yours apparently, but the end of mine. God, I risked being disowned and you don't even care at all. You're a psychopath. You don't care about anyone! How could you care? Hmm? You truly are a Slytherin!" Fred turned and began pacing._

_Heaven let out a laugh that closely resembled that of Bellatrix Lestrange, "Psychopath, eh? Slytherin...Fred that's quite clear. After all, the sorting hat never lies, it's _always_ right. You're right, Mr. Big Shot, I'm not who you thought. I never loved you, how could I? Your my cousin, I couldn't love you any more than that. So, looks like we're over."_

_A tear fell down Fred's face. "If that's what you want."_

_A smile filled Heaven's face, matching her crazy eyes, "Good. Good-bye, Fred Weasley."_

_"Just tell me one thing, who is it you love?" Fred asked when Heaven turned to leave._

_"I love Scorpius Mafloy, dear cousin."_

_Fred's face was now a painting of shock. "You liar! You can't love him! You're a Weasley! Weasleys don't like Malfoys, much less love them!"_

_Heaven let out that loud, echoing cackle again, and began grinning (or more, bearing her teeth). "Oh, but I do. I could never love anyone other than him."_

_Fred stared at her, shaking his head in disbelief. Heaven kissed him on the cheek in good-bye and turned..._

Heaven sat up in bed and slipped on her robes. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the room, on her way to the Great Hall. Titiana and Nebula fell into step with her somewhere on the way to breakfast. The three greeted each other with good mornings.

"What was going on in your room last night, Hev?" Titiana asked almost instantly after greeting her friends.

"Hm?" Nebula's way of asking for more details with out saying much.

"Last night I heard a bunch of noise, so, naturally, I put my ear to her door. I heard her mumbling a bunch and I heard Fred's name come up a few times, along with Malfoy, his _first_ name," Titiana explained to the blonde.

"Malfoy's name? And Fred? You've gotta be kiddin'! What were you dreaming of, Hev?" Nebula stopped right in front of her red-haired friend.

Heaven shrugged, "Got no idea. I don't remember, I never do."

Titiana smirked a little, her eyes brightening, "Who says she was even asleep?" Oh, how Titiana and Nebula loved to tease Heaven; how her good, honest nature made it so easy!

Heaven's eyes fell to stare at Nebula's shoes-a tell-tale sign she was hiding something.

"Aw, come on, hun, you know you can trust us! Were you with Fred or Malfoy last night?" Nebula teased, playing with a ringlet of Heaven's hair. Still, she did not look up.

"Maybe she was with both..." Titiana suggested, putting her arm around Heaven's shoulders.

"I wasn't with either, it must've been a weird dream," Heaven finally piped up, "Would you guys please just drop it?"

Nebula stepped aside and walked next to her friend, discussing other topics and dropping the topic of what happened in Heaven's room last night.

* * *

Nebula pulled Heaven into an empty classroom after their last class was over. Heaven gave her a what-do-you-want look, and Nebula told her, "What really happened last night, Hev? Promise no teasing or anything! And I'm a Gryffindor, you can trust me more then anyone else!"

"Look, it was just some dream, no big deal." The young girl hesitated, "It's real life that matters."

"Hm?"

"I had a dream last night that I was fighting with Fred, about...about Malfoy. In the dream I told Fred that I loved Malfoy. And now I can't get Malfoy out of my head," Heaven explained, leaving out the significant detail of her and Fred's relationship.

"Sheesh! I think that says you're in love with the boy. And I believe it!" Nebula smiled brightly.

She stared at her friend, a slow smile appearing, "I don't know...are you sure?"

"Go for him, girl!"

Heaven left for the Great Hall to study with Albus, knowing James and Rose would avoid her. When she sat, Albus was the only one to greet her. She had him helping her with memorizing some spells when Scorpius pulled her aside, receiving many curious looks.

"Did you tell him yet?" he asked.

Heaven shook her head, "I haven't seen him today. I'm worried about it, though."

"Don't be. Someone like him could never hate anyone like you," Scorpius set a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I hope your right," she said, leaning into him with a warm, quick hug. This caught Rose's attention. She pointed it out to Albus and James and Albus said something to Rose. "Thanks."

Heaven left and sat back where she was before. Rose shot her an accusing look, Albus stared at her and James simply shook his head.

"I can't believe you! Malfoy?! You've got to be kidding! You sure have low standards, sister!" Rose stormed, grabbed her things and stomped out of the Hall.

James gathered her things and muttered some excuse before following Rose out to calm her down. So, Heaven was left alone with Albus.

"Please tell me that wasn't what I thought it was."

Heaven shrugged, "I hugged him."

Albus stared at her. "Albus," she muttered, "I think I'm in love with him. I know I shouldn't, but I do. Please, tell me you won't hate me for it."

"Of course not. But be careful, you know what his family is like. Love does what love pleases, so follow your heart and don't regret anything you do, for at one time it's exactly as you wished."

Heaven leaned over the table and kissed her cousin's cheek, "Thank you so much!"

She gathered her things and left to look for Fred, knowing what she had to do now. She searched the Gryffindor common room, his dorm, the library, finally finding him in the Forbidden Forest.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hey," he replied.

"We need to talk..." Heaven paused and Fred gave her a look telling her to go on. "I've been thinking about what people tell me about love and my feelings. I know that you see them and it feels like your heart's going to burst. I know when your with them, everything around is supposed freeze, time is to stop when you kiss. You shouldn't be able to stop thinking about them when they're not around. You feel like they're the only person in the world that matters and you shouldn't care what anyone else thinks. And that's how I could tell. For I cared more about Rose being mad, who she'd tell, how they'd react than I did about how upset you were. And so, I realized, I didn't love you," Heaven finished.

"Heaven, what are you talking about?!" Fred yelled.

That was when she realized that she was living the dream she'd had; the dream she hoped would never come to life. She stared at him, her face was unforgiving and unfazed. her eyes mostly red now. Fred's face, however, was torn between sadness and anger, his brilliant blue eyes flaring.

"You stupid little bitch! How could you! You told me you loved me! You lied! Why would you do that?!" his voice was loud and echoing.

Heaven stayed calm, not even her voice faltered, "Fred, I'm sorry, I truly am. I thought I loved you, but I don't. It's not the end of the world."

"Not yours apparently, but the end of mine. God, I risked being disowned and you don't even care at all. You're a psychopath. You don't care about anyone! How could you care? Hmm? You truly are a Slytherin!" Fred turned and began pacing.

Heaven let out a laugh that closely resembled that of Bellatrix Lestrange, "Psychopath, eh? Slytherin...Fred that's quite clear. After all, the sorting hat never lies, it's always right. You're right, Mr. Big Shot, I'm not who you thought. I never loved you, how could I? Your my cousin, I couldn't love you any more than that. So, looks like we're over."

A tear fell down Fred's face. "If that's what you want."

A smile filled Heaven's face, matching her crazy eyes, "Good. Good-bye, Fred Weasley."

"Just tell me one thing, who is it you love?" Fred asked when Heaven turned to leave.

"I love Scorpius Mafloy, dear cousin."

Fred's face was now a painting of shock. "You liar! You can't love him! You're a Weasley! Weasleys don't like Malfoys, much less love them!"

Heaven let out that loud, echoing cackle again, and began grinning (or more, bearing her teeth). "Oh, but I do. I could never love anyone other than him."

Fred stared at her, shaking his head in disbelief. Heaven kissed him on the cheek in good-bye and walked away from him. _  
_

**A/N: Hi there! Thanks to anyone who's favourited! I'm thinking of starting up at V.C. Andrews type story this summer, as I have enough time for that this summer. I'd love some reviews, too! :) 3**


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: IS IT BLACK AND WHITE?**

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

**Wednesday, November 20th**

Fred couldn't believe that Heaven broke up with him, he hated how she did it to; she'd been so cruel and heartless. Scorpius on the other hand was glad that Heaven wasn't in love with Fred and happy she'd broken up with that Gryffindor. He could finally go for what he wanted, but he was afraid that she'd only say yes because she was afraid to hurt him, like she'd done with Fred. So, instead, he planned to court her.

"Morning, love," Scorpius greeted, sitting next to Heaven in the Great Hall. Titiana and Nebula stared suspiciously.

"Mornin'," Heaven smiled.

Titiana nudged Nebula with a knowing look when Scorpius whispered something into Heaven's ear. She smiled and nodded. Heaven muttered some excuse when Scorpius pulled her out into the hall.

"What's up?" Heaven asked once they were away from the view of everyone.

"Look, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I know you just broke up with Fred and all, and I don't expect you to say yes just because you don't want to hurt me. What I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?" Scorpius looked up at her to see her eyes had begun to sparkle, her cheeks had gone pink and her smile was brighter than he'd ever seen it.

"Oh, Scorpius, of course I will!" she threw her arms around him with a warm hug. He returned the hug. "I was hoping you'd ask," she mumbled.

A smile lit up the boy's face when Heaven nuzzled her face into his chest. But, just in time to ruin the moment, Rose walked by and Titiana and Nebula walked out of the Great Hall.

"I knew it!" Titiana smiled at Nebula, then at Heaven and Scorpius.

"I already knew, T. It was soo obvious!" Nebula replied with a sweet smile.

"You! You little tramp!" Rose screamed, her eyes flaring, "You're gonna regret this!"

Heaven and Scorpius were separated now, and once Rose made her remark, Heaven teared up. "Please, Rose! Don't! I'll tell mum and dad, but _please_!"

Rose glared at her, turned and left for her classes.

"It's not as bad as it seems, Hev," Nebula assured her.

Scopius kissed her cheek, telling her he had to get to class. Nebula and Titiana walked with Heaven to class.

"Don't worry, what's the worst Rose could do? Tell your parents," Nebula assured her.

Titiana didn't care much about Rose, but instead focused on the couple at hand. "You two are so cute together!"

The three girls kept talking, even after Professor Longbottom began explaining their assignment.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Longbottom, Miss Barbey, quiet. Please," he hushed them, then continued explaining what they were to do during class.

In Scorpius' Care of Magical Creatures class, news of his new girlfriend was spreading fast. His friends, Ferox Nott and Josh Foxworth, were discussing things with him.

"So, Weasley? Tell me it's a rumor," Josh groaned.

"Sorry mate, but it's all true," Scorpius replied.

"When did it happen?" Ferox asked.

"This morning," Scorpius replied.

"What's she like?" Ferox asked, oddly interested.

"Yeah. As far as I know she's just another one of those Weasleys," Josh said.

"She's nice, sweet, funny. She actually likes me for me," Scorpius explained with a dreamy smile.

"She's got quite the ass, too," Josh piped in.

"Sounds like quite the girl you've gotten. You keep track of her!" Ferox said with an elbow to Scorpius' side.

A nod was all Scorpius got out before the professor shushed the boys with a book to each of their heads. The rest of the day when by rather quickly. The new couple didn't see each other at all that day, for Scorpius was stuck in Quidditch practice and Heaven buried herself in studying at the library. Heaven planned to tell her mother and father about her boyfriend that weekend; she planned to bring Scorpius along for comfort, too. So, that afternoon she worried and drowned herself in her thoughts. At curfew, the librarian kicked Heaven out. Only then did she leave her thoughts and go to bed. And boy, was she worried for the weekend.

**Author's Note: So sorry for the short chapter! I hope you like it. I _should_ be posting a new story soon and I hope you'll like it! It'll be a Harry Potter fanfic/original. It'll have original main characters and probably Harry Potter minor characters. It will also have more of a V.C. Andrews plot if any of you know who she is. :)**


End file.
